1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly to illumination devices having detachable multiple light sources. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for illuminating a dark area by using the illumination device of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the days that man harnessed fire to warm him, cook food over, and more importantly, to light his cave or camp, illumination has been a constant challenge after the sun goes down.
As man progressed from caves to houses and buildings, and eventually to full illumination with the electric light bulb, illumination remains a problem to man, particularly when camping outside, or when he is inside a room having dark or uneven surfaces for light to reflect off.
The major problem with lighting outdoors, or in areas without reflective walls, is the light source is isolated. That is, the light only illuminates directly from the source.
To illuminate an area, the prior art discloses the use of large bonfires, campfires, oil lanterns, gas lanterns, florescent lamps, propane lanterns, and flashlights. All of these forms of light source have one thing in common, they are central sources of light that illuminate in all directions and require a central power source. Power sources include wood, oil, gas, propane, AC electric power, and battery. Light sources include flame, lighted mantels, florescent bulbs, incandescent bulbs and, lately, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
A disadvantage presented by the illumination devices of the prior art is that the light produced by these devices has a limited effective range. The small viewing angle created by the light source projects the light in a fashion such that when used in a flashlight or like device, the majority of the light does not hit the reflective surface of the flashlight's reflector. Thus, they poorly illuminate the desired area. As a consequence, the user is required to place multiple illumination devices around the room to properly illuminate the desired room. The use of multiple illumination devices is relatively expensive.
The present inventor thought of the necessity of having an illumination device that would illuminate the desired area by emitting light into a central area rather than a central light source emitting light outward.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2003/0035287 A1, entitled “Double Lamp Utility Light” to Kovacik et al, discloses a lamp having multiple light sources having a double lamp utility light formed into two halves. An electrical outlet was provided on the bottom of the handle. A pair of switches on the handle controlled respective pairs of twin bulbs. The central source of light only illuminates the area that it is immediately placed in. While each set of twin bulbs may be independently illuminated, they cannot be removed and placed independently, nor do they include their own power source.
In addition, the lamp is designed to only provide a light at a single location from multiple sources. Thus, the Kovacick et al. reference does not overcome the disadvantage presented by the prior art.
European Patent Number EP 0 639 874 A3, entitled “Multi-Array Twin Tube Lamps” to Hammer et al, discloses a compact multiple tube lamp with a specific base allowing multiple twin tube lamps to be assembled together in close proximity with each tube lamp having an independent voltage as a power source. The reference does not provide an assembly in which a light source is assembled into a portable multi-segmented light source for use in areas outdoors.
World Patent Number 96/37731 entitled “SearchLight” to Bergkvist et al., discloses a light having a directional light including at least three lamps. Each lamp having individual light sources which are mechanically fixed in relation to the adjacent lamp. The disadvantage to this particular illumination device is that while its light sources are independent light emitters, they can still not be disassembled independently from each other and placed where light is needed.
In summary, the illumination devices of the prior art do not provide an illumination device, which, while being portable, provide light source that is independently “split” away from each other and placed where light is needed.
None of the illumination devices of the prior art has a satisfactory solution for correctly illuminating outdoors areas or areas not having reflective walls.
These and other features addressed by the invention will become apparent from a review of the following discussion